Draco Malfoy y el pasillo del tercer piso
by 3BYhancock
Summary: Versión Slash de Harry Potter y la piedra Filosofal. Lo que hubiera pasado si la obsesión entre Draco y Harry estuviera sólo un paso más allá, si Draco fuera un personaje tan principal como Ron y Hermione, si los que murieron no lo hicieran. Si poco a poco entre ellos dos surgiera un sentimiento nuevo, intenso y persistente, y que ese sentimiento no se llame odio. 50% fiel al libro
1. Chapter 1

Estoy segura de que digáis lo que digáis, vosotr s también han sentido deseos de cambiar la historia; que no hubieran muerto los que murieron, que murieran algunos que han quedado vivos. Estoy segura que por mucho que os hayan gustado las novelas, hay algunas cosas que cada vez que las leemos, hemos querido que algo sucediera diferente.

Hola todos, soy 3BYhancock (por one piece no por la película) y nunca he escrito un fic de HP, mucho menos lo que llaman "Slash" (en la sección de anime le decimos yaoi) así que no seáis rud s conmigo por favor.

Bien, ésta es mi versión Drarry y sin tragedia de la historia que todos conocemos y amamos; espero os guste. Es más bien experimental, si pega le sigo.

Me he saltado los capítulos que no me sirven para la trama y que vosotros ya conocéis bien. Sin mas "choro" que decir comienza:

_**Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter (personajes, lugares, etc) son propiedad de J.K. Rowling no míos.**_

Este es un fic slash (relaciones chicoxchico) aunque supongo que ya lo sabéis porque todos los fics de por aquí lo son.

**Harry Potter y la piedra Filosofal**

**Ó**

**Draco Malfoy y el pasillo del tercer piso**

**Capítulo 1: EL callejón Diagon ó En la tienda de túnicas**

Harry se había despertado con la impresión de que todo lo acontecido días anteriores había sido sólo un sueño, un sueño hermoso cabía decir. Su felicidad fue grande cuando descubrió que todo había sido tan real como lo duro del suelo, y lo pesado de la capa que lo cubría. Era un día hermoso, considerando la tormenta que había caído sobre ellos la noche anterior, en la pequeña cabaña en la que tío Vernon había intentado resguardarlos de las misteriosas cartas que nadie sabía quién le enviaba a Harry. Pero todo había sido en vano, ya que la noche anterior el guardián de llaves de Hogwarts había llegado con una carta y un pastel de cumpleaños para él, además de la verdadera historia de la muerte de sus padres y la maravillosa noticia de que él, Harry Potter, era un mago, y no cualquier mago, sino el que había hecho desaparecer- aunque nadie sabía cómo- al mago mas poderoso y malo de todos los tiempos: Lord Voldemort; el cual había intentado matarlo después de haber acabado con sus padres pero no logrando hacerle más daño que una pequeña cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente; después de lo cual desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Pensaba en la naturaleza de su suerte y en lo maravilloso que era todo, mientras dejaba entrar a la lechuza que lo había despertado tocando la ventana. Cuando en animal estuvo dentro y hubo dejado el periódico que llevaba en algún lado, se dispuso a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid- el guardián de llaves– lo cual trató de impedir sin éxito.

–No hagas eso– intentó decirle a la lechuza que decidió amenazarlo con morderlo también.– ¡Hagrid! Aquí hay una lechuza

–Págale– fue todo lo que el gigante se dignó en responderle desde el sofá donde se había dormido.

–¿Qué?

–Quiere que le pagues por traer el periódico. Busca en los bolsillos

Después de buscar y haberle pagado a la lechuza, Harry se enteró de que sus padres le habían dejado una cuenta en Gringotts- el banco mágico- con el que podría pagar su material del colegio-ya que tío Vernon no tenía intenciones de apoyarlo– al cual irían ese mismo día después de desayunar algunas salchichas que Hagrid llevaba.

Después de comer se subieron al bote que los Dursley habían usado para llegar a la cabaña a medio mar donde habían pasado la noche, y Harry se enteró de que existía un Ministerio de Magia y que existían dragones y que a Hagrid le habría encantado tener uno desde que era un niño. Caminaron por las calles -llamando mucho la atención a causa del tamaño de Hagrid- ya que tenían que llegar a Londres para poder comprar sus cosas.

–¿Todavía tienes tu carta Harry?–le preguntó Hagrid que se disponía a tejer en el metro– Bien, hay una lista con todo lo que necesitarás este curso.

Leyó la clase de cosas que necesitaría "calderos, varitas, guantes de piel de dragón, libros de hechizos"

– ¿Podemos encontrar todo eso en Londres?– se preguntó Harry en voz alta

– Si sabes a donde ir– fue la respuesta del gigante

Llegaron a un extraño y destartalado lugar aparentemente invisible para los muggles llamado "El Caldero Chorreante" donde Harry fue presentado finalmente a la sociedad mágica; para su incomodidad, fue recibido con saludos de admiración que algunos -como una tal Doris- tuvieron el descaro de repetir. Cuando finalmente lo dejaron salir de allí- después de conocer a un excéntrico profesor tartamudo que le enseñaría en Hogwarts- pudo ir libremente a comprar sus cosas.

Salieron a la parte de atrás de la taberna, ante ellos había una pared de ladrillos que, después de que Hagrid golpeara con su paraguas rosa en ella, se abrió dejándole ver el lugar más fascinante que había visto en toda su vida. Había tiendas por todos lados, tiendas que ofrecían a los transeúntes las cosas mas extrañas cuya utilidad Harry no pudo determinar; el chico se moría por entrar en ellas pero…

–La primera parada es Gringotts– había dicho Hagrid

El banco mágico era tan fascinante como el resto del callejón, con sus pasillos de mármol y los túneles subterráneos recorridos con carritos guiados por nadie. Fueron a la cámara de Harry, donde de sorprendió al encontrar una pequeña fortuna para él solo, ¡tenía dinero! Mucho mas del que Duddley tendría en toda su vida. Guardaron un poco en la bolsa y se dirigieron a otra cámara, una cámara de máxima seguridad; de ella, Hagrid sacó un paquetito envuelto en un arrugado papel marrón y le pidió a Harry que guardara el secreto. No hacía falta ser un genio para saberlo, el paquetito era algo sumamente importante.

Hagrid envió al chico a comprar sus túnicas del colegio solo mientras él iba tomarse algo al _caldero chorreante_. Entró algo nervioso al local, la dueña salió a recibirlo y le llevó a un lugar donde había otro chico de su edad probándose una túnica justo en ese momento.

Lo primero que pensó Harry fue lo desaliñado que se veía al lado de ese chico bien vestido y peinado, luego se fijó en lo elegante que le hacían ver sus cabellos rubios y ojos grises adornando su frio rostro. Trató de no pensar en sus vaqueros rotos mientras el chico se dignó a dirigirle la palabra.

0

Ese día había despertado tarde como siempre en vacaciones. Dio varias vueltas en su sedosa cama antes de levantarse y vestirse apropiadamente. Cuando bajó a desayunar, encontró a sus padres ya sentados esperándolo.

–Buenos días padre, madre– saludó con educación mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

–Buen día Draco, querido– devolvió su madre con cariño– ¿has dormido bien?

–Has llegado tarde– interrumpió su padre– tal vez tu madre te permita dormir de más, pero no debes llegar tarde al desayuno. Recuérdalo

–Si, padre– cedió él para luego concentrarse en su comida.

–Hoy vamos a comprar tus cosas del colegio querido– le anunció su madre– estoy tan emocionada

– Sólo es Hogwarts– dijo Lucius– debimos inscribirlo en Durmstrang

Cuando terminaron de comer, Draco fue por ropa de salir y partieron rumbo al Callejón Diagon. Cuando llegaron fueron por algunos materiales de pociones además de las plumas y pergaminos. Luego su padre le dijo que fuera por sus túnicas mientras el compraba sus libros. Su madre se adelantó a ver las varitas.

Entró en la tienda, había ido ya varias veces y estaba acostumbrado a comprar solo. Pidió su ropa con tantas exigencias que le dijeron que tenía que esperar un poco más. Estaba probándose una túnica cuando apareció él. El chico más desaliñado que había visto en toda su vida, incluso más que esos pelirrojos que su padre le había enseñado hacía una semana. Llevaba ropa muggle demasiado grande para él, además de estar rota y las gafas remendadas. El cabello sumamente desordenado era de un color negro que contrastaba con su piel ligeramente bronceada. Sus ojos, que las gafas no ocultaban del todo, eran de un color verde esmeralda que lo dejó algo anonado un momento. Ese chico parecía la clase de persona que su padre le decía que evitara, sin embargo algo le impulsó a hacerlo.

00

—Hola —dijo el muchacho—. ¿También Hogwarts?

—Sí —respondió Harry.

—Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —continuó el rubio, tenía una voz de aburrido —. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera—¿Tú tienes escoba propia?

—No —respondió él

—¿Juegas al menos al _quidditch_?

—No —dijo de nuevo Harry, cada vez más cunfundido

—Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?

—No — cada vez se sentía más tonto

—Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?

—Mmm — no sabía que decir, no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo el chico. Por alguna razón quería decir algo más interesante pero no sabía que.

—¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! —dijo de pronto el otro, señalando hacia la calle. Allí estaba Hagrid señalando unos helados y sonriendo.

—Ése es Hagrid —dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no—. Trabaja en Hogwarts.

—Oh —respondió el chico—, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?

—Es el guardabosques —dijo Harry. Cada vez más molesto

—Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.

—Yo creo que es estupendo —le respondió con frialdad.

—¿Eso crees? —le preguntó el rubio como burlándose—. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Están muertos — ya quería irse de allí

—Oh, lo siento – no parecía cierto– Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?

—Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres

—Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?

En ese momento regreso Madame Malkin a rescatarlo

—Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo.

Se bajó del banquillo, tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir

—Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo —fue lo último que escuchó del chico.

Estuvo deprimido durante un rato, algo que su experiencia comprando su varita no ayudó. Aún después de terminar sus compras y regresar al no. 4, no dejó de pensar en el rubio y en su conversación. Sentía que no le agradaba, pero no podía evitar desear saber algo más de él.

Mientras tanto en otro lado, en una lujosa mansión, el chico rubio jugaba con sus cosas nuevas y se preguntaba quién era ese misterioso chico de la tienda, se preguntaba si le había agradado, se preguntaba que secretos escondían esos brillantes ojos verdes detrás de esa ropa vieja y gafas remendadas.

000

Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Si quieren que lo termine coméntenme al menos un "si quiero".

Se que M es para adultos y que esta parece una historia de niños pero habrán más parejas mayorcitas con escenas algo más comprometedoras.

Un beso

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, voy a hacer un segundo intento. Espero os guste

_**Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter (personajes, lugares, etc) son propiedad de J.K. Rowling no míos.**_

**Harry Potter y la piedra Filosofal**

**Ó**

**Draco Malfoy y el pasillo del tercer piso**

**Capítulo 2: Expreso Hogwarts ó Hogwarts**

Ese no era precisamente un día emocionante para él. Si, era su primer día en el colegio, ¡pero qué! ¿Qué tenía de bueno?

Terminó de acomodar sus cosas -lo más arreglado posible- con ayuda de sus elfos domésticos, en realidad los elfos lo hicieron, él sólo dio ordenes. Bajó a desayunar -temprano, claro- y se encontró a su madre sola.

–Buen día, madre– saludó el con educación antes de correr a sus brazos

–Buen día, querido– respondió ésta dándole un beso en ambas mejillas– siéntate aquí a mi lado. Tu padre se ha ido por asuntos del ministerio, yo iré a dejarte a la estación.

–¡Genial!– se sentó donde le habían indicado y comenzó a comer como todo un niño de 11 años– ¿cómo es Hogwarts mamá?

Su madre le contó mucho sobre el colegio, algunos pasillos, el gran comedor. Aprovecharon la ausencia de Lucius para charlar y reír a sus anchas -lo cual él no permitía, así como el hecho de llamar mamá a su madre- a veces sobre situaciones que su padre llamaría "propio de un vulgar Gryffindor"

– Fue tan divertido ver como quedó– rió ella con ganas– recuerda que debes llevarte bien con su hija, Draco, tu padre quiere mantener buena relación con esa familia.

– Pansy es una pesada– se quejó él– cuando viene sólo habla de cosas de chicas

–Eso es porque es una chica, tranquilo, ella no sacó a su madre

Terminaron de comer y salieron después de lavarse, su madre los apareció cerca de la estación, en un callejón vacío. Cuando llegaron buscaron un vagón libre para colocar sus cosas, entonces llegó el momento de despedirse.

–Debo irme a atender un asunto con tu padre– dijo ella– debes portarte bien Draco, preocúpate por tus estudios y aliméntate bien. No busques peleas y trata de llevarte bien con todos aunque sean Hufflepuff, y no pongas esa cara.

–Lo intentaré, pero, ¿y si padre se entera?

–No lo hará, sólo no busques problemas querido, no busques problemas.

0

Ese era el día más emocionante de su vida. Era su primer día en el colegio, el colegio de magia, sin su primo, ¡El era un mago!

Se vistió lo más aprisa posible y repasó una vez más la lista de materiales antes de bajar a desayunar. Sus tíos iban a Londres a que le extirparan la cola de cerdo a su primo, rió entre dientes al recordar su reacción cuando Hagrid se la puso. Ese iba a ser un día fantástico.

El viaje a la estación fue bastante aburrido, pero cuando llegaron su corazón decidió latir desenfrenadamente, decir que estaba emocionado era poco. Su tío le buscó un carrito para el baúl y lo llevó a los andenes 9 y 10.

–Bueno, andén 9 y andén 10– le dijo con malicia– el tuyo debería estar en medio pero parece que aún no lo han construido…

Los Dursley lo dejaron allí a su suerte, su corazón latía desbocado de miedo, ¿y si perdía el tren? Fue entonces cuando escuchó la palabra "muggles" y vio a la familia de pelirrojos. Caminó detrás de ellos y se acomodó para observar lo que sucedía. Los pelirrojos mayores desaparecieron sin que él se diera cuenta de cómo. Entonces decidió preguntar.

00

Sentado en su compartimiento y leyendo un libro, así estaba Draco Malfoy cuando Crabbe y Goyle lo encontraron. No eran la compañía más inteligente pero Draco se alegró de poder charlar con ellos un rato, eran hijos de unos amigos de su padre, siempre iban a la mansión y jugaban un rato con él. Eran bastante estúpidos pero también, hasta cierto punto, eran agradables.

–Hemos escuchado algo– dijo Crabbe– ¿cierto?

–Si– dijo Goyle cuando se tragó lo que estaba masticando– dicen que Harry Potter está en el tren

–¿Harry Potter?– una extraña emoción lo embargó– ¿dónde está?

–No sabemos, ¿quieres que lo busquemos?– Crabbe siempre tan servicial

–Si, vayan

Si Harry Potter estaba en el tren entonces el debía ser su amigo, a su padre no le agradaría claro, sin embargo diría algo como "es más prudente fingir que te agrada". Asuntos de su padre, su madre no quería explicarle nada. Sus padres le ocultaban cosas, la gente se le hacía a un lado cuando iba de compras y algunos le miraban con miedo, él no estaba seguro si era por miedo a su familia o qué. Crabbe abrió la puerta y lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

–Ya sabemos donde está

–Pues vamos

000

Acababa de conocer a Ron y ya le caía bien, ya charlaban como viejos amigos. Era la primera vez que se sentía de esa forma, era la primera vez que tenía una conversación sana con un chico de su edad, en la que no intervinieran sus gafas rotas y ropa remendada. Todo iba bien hasta que _él_ llegó. Él con su aire de ser el dueño del mundo, él con esa mirada gris tan despreocupada, él.

–Así que es verdad– le escuchó decir– lo que dicen todos, que Harry Potter está en éste vagón. ¿Eres tú, no?

–Si soy yo– respondió él un tanto nervioso, observando a los dos corpulentos chicos que iban detrás del rubio

–Ellos son Crabbe y Goyle– le dijo dándose cuenta de que los miraba– yo soy Draco, Draco Malfoy.

En ese momento, Ron decidió reírse del nombre del chico –él no entendía por qué– que se volvió molesto. La situación se volvió incomoda después de eso, Draco insultó a la familia de Ron, Harry se vio obligado a rechazar su amistad y la rata gorda de Ron mordió a uno de los grandulones. Cuando los tres se hubieron ido, escuchó del pelirrojo –Ron– las historias de la familia Malfoy y Slytherin. Se preguntó que hubiera pasado si su amigo no se hubiera reído, ¿estarían aún los tres chicos con ellos? Tal vez charlando y riendo, ¿Draco de verdad pensaba que la familia de Ron era "inadecuada"? o simplemente se había dejado llevar por el enojo. "Deben cambiarse ya" había dicho esa chica, Hermione. Quizá…

0000

El no había querido que todo saliera así, se dejó llevar. ¿Qué tenía de gracioso su nombre?¿Por qué tenía que haber sacado el tema de las familias? ¡el jodido Potter llevaba pantalones rotos! ¡por Merlín!. Pasó el resto del viaje malhumorado, hablando pestes de Weasley y Potter, decidiendo las mejores formas de hacerles la vida imposible. ¿Despecho? Quizá, nadie se metía con un Malfoy, nadie rechaza a un Malfoy. "No te metas en problemas…" "Se amigo de todos" dijo su madre, "aléjate de esos Weasley, son una familia de baja categoría" dijo su padre…

Quería darse de topes en la ventanilla. Había ignorado el consejo de su madre, la persona que más lo entendía, con la que más coincidía, y había hecho caso a su padre. Su padre.

Llegaron a la estación, el tipo gigante los guió hasta unos botes, observó el castillo con aburrimiento. Cruzaron un lago en los botes, llegaron al castillos, entraron, los recibió una vieja con cara de mala, les habló de las casas, bla bla bla… McGonagall dijo algo, no escuchó, estaba muy ocupado observando con odio al jodido Potter. Potter con su cabello estúpidamente alborotado, Potter con las gafas asquerosamente remendadas, Potter con su brillante mirada verde cargada de emoción. Eran tan opuestos, él y Potter. Draco no podía sentir emoción alguna, Draco no manifestaba emoción alguna, Potter era un libro abierto; ahora parecía asustado, ahora nervioso, ahora emocionado, ahora asombrado -los fantasmas, quizá- ahora a punto de desmayarse…

Malfoy, Malfoy, por favor.

Caminó como autómata por el Gran Comedor, ignoró a los estudiantes que los observaban, dirigió su mirada al techo y observó esa hermosa noche falsa, era solo un espejo de la noche real, no era la noche real, cuanta hambre tenía.

La ceremonia comenzó después de unas palabras que no escuchó, él fue seleccionado Slytherin tan pronto el sombrero tocó su cabeza, Potter fue directo a Gryffindor; el Weasley también, como toda su familia. La comida no estuvo mal, estaba acostumbrado a comer así en casa; la conversación giraba en torno a la pureza de sangre, lo cual le tenía sin cuidado; Potter se tocaba la mugrienta cicatriz, presumido. Esa noche, Draco estaba dispuesto a odiar todo y a todos, especialmente a sí mismo que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al maldito Potter. Potter, Potter… Potter.

00000

No cabía en sí de felicidad, ese había sido el mejor día de su vida, todo era increíble, la cena, sus compañeros, la charla, los pasillos, el retrato, la sala común, su habitación, las camas, Malfoy…

Por alguna razón que él desconocía, el tema "Malfoy" lo traía de cabeza, no podía entender del todo al rubio, no podía entender que era lo que había pasado en el compartimiento. Para colmo habían robando el banco el día en el que él había estado allí, y le había dolido la cicatriz cuando un profesor mal encarado le había visto.

Pero la cama estaba tan suave que no pudo evitar sentirse reconfortado, somnoliento. Quiso preguntarle algo a Ron pero no pudo, se quedó dormido antes de poder hacerlo. Tuvo un sueño raro; algo sobre Malfoy, el profesor Snape, una risa aguda y fría, el turbante de Quirrel, un rayo de luz verde y el despertar. Al día siguiente no recordaba nada de lo que había soñado, lo cual fue una suerte ya que hubiera sido el colmo saber que hasta soñaba con Malfoy.

ººº

Bueno, un capítulo algo más corto -200 palabras menos, creo- y algo existencialista. Me disculpo, he estado leyendo a Cortázar. Creo que hasta aquí está bien de introducción, no espero hacer más de 10 capítulos, máximo 15

Respecto a los reviews que amablemente me dejaron:

**Liziprincsama: **Espero te guste más éste capítulo, no se si esté mejor que el anterior. Soy escritora nueva en el Drarry, ya he publicado en otra clasificación, por lo que aún no me siento del todo segura, espero agarrar más confianza conforme vaya escribiendo. Espero la redacción sea la adecuada. Gracias por comentar

**Lenayuri: **La parte del desayuno no era recuerdo, el tiempo gramatical de esa parte del texto es así. Respecto a lo de molestarme, descuida, no me molesta; te diré que en realidad le puse unos asteriscos para separar las escenas, pero al parecer FF se los comió; ya he arreglado el problema. La verdad es que yo tengo tendencia a los Ooc pero intentaré no caer demasiado en eso. Una pregunta, ¿Qué es canon? Lo he leído varias veces pero nunca he entendido a que se refieren. Gracias por comentar

Espero actualizar pronto

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Estoy en mi cama a las 10:45 a.m. Debería estar haciendo mi tarea de la facu pero creo que estoy inspirada para escribir un nuevo capítulo.

_**Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter (personajes, lugares, etc) son propiedad de J.K. Rowling no míos.**_

**Harry Potter y la piedra Filosofal**

**Ó**

**Draco Malfoy y el pasillo del tercer piso**

**Capítulo 3: De Hogwarts y las clases compartidas**

Draco se fue a la cama pensando en lo que había dicho el director acerca del pasillo del tercer piso, "el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está prohibido para todo aquel que no desee sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa", fueron sus palabras. Él, por supuesto, no quería morir; sin embargo la curiosidad lo estaba atormentando, ¿qué podría haber allí? ¿Qué podría matar a alguien de esa forma? ¿Intentaría Potter entrar? ¿Debería echar un vistazo? Siguió haciéndose preguntas hasta quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente, lo único le importaba al rubio era desayunar. Siguió a los prefectos hasta el Gran Comedor y se sentó a comer, se informó de cómo llegar a su siguiente clase y charló un poco con Crabbe y Goyle. Una chica de cabello negro corto se sentó frente a él, una chica que él conocía bien.

–¡Draco! Es un gusto volver a verte, no es una sorpresa que estés en Slytherin ¿dónde más podrías estar? Podríamos, más bien dicho. ¿Has visto? Harry Potter está aquí, y ha quedado en Gryffindor, una pena, ahora es un enemigo.

–Hola Pans– saludó con desgana cuando la chica se detuvo a tomar aire– no tengo ganas de hablar de Potter.

**0o0**

La primera semana de clases de Harry Potter fue buena, se perdió, pero fue buena. Detestaba tener todas las miradas y murmullos sobre él ya que intentaba encontrar el camino correcto. Sin embargo las clases fueron muy interesantes, descubrió que él no estaba peor que los demás. Incluso Neville, que venía de una familia de magos, estaba peor que él y Hermione Granger era la mejor de la clase y venía de una familia de muggles como él. Descubrió que la magia era aún más fascinante de lo que había creído, les enseñaban principios básicos antes de poder practicar los hechizos, y vaya que era complicado. Definitivamente, Harry no extrañaba Privet Drive para nada, ¿cómo podría? Hogwarts se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en su nuevo hogar.

Hogwarts era un castillo enorme con muchas escaleras, pasillos, torres. Encontrar las aulas era toda una odisea, en parte por lo laberíntico del lugar y en otra por que las escaleras y puertas parecían cambiar de lugar. También estaban Filch y su gata, su única misión parecía ser encontrar a los estudiantes haciendo algo indebido para posteriormente castigarlos; el tipo podría ser muy desagradable. Pero Filch era un ángel en comparación de aquel hombre, el profesor de pociones.

Era viernes, último día de su primera semana en el colegio, había llegado sin perderse al Gran Comedor junto a Ron y todo apuntaba a ser una mañana espléndida.

–¿Qué tenemos hoy? – preguntó despreocupadamente a Ron mientras se servía comida

–Pociones, con los de Slytherin…

Slytherin, pociones con Slytherin. En algún momento de su existencia, Slytherin se había convertido en sinónimo de Draco Malfoy, no había tenido clases compartidas con ellos -al parecer Pociones era la única- en toda la semana, y para colmo el profesor era jefe de la casa de Slytherin y Ron decía que siempre los favorecía.

–Ojalá McGonagall nos favoreciera– le dijo a Ron

Seguramente el profesor lo haría quedar en mal frente a Malfoy, lo que le faltaba, hacer el ridículo frente a Malfoy, pero, ¿por qué habría de importarle? Una carta de Hagrid lo salvó de responderse esa pregunta.

**0o0**

Su semana fue bastante aburrida, había compartido clases con los sabelotodo de Ravenclaw y con los inútiles de Hufflepuff, ninguna con Potter. Crabbe y Goyle habían decidido seguirlo a todas partes y parecían guardaespaldas acomodados como lo hacían, era un poco incómodo pero era mejor a nada, era mejor que Pansy…

Pansy también había intentado pegarse a él pero no lo había logrado, tuvo que contentarse con Daphne Greengrass y Millicent Bulstrode. Pero eso no libró a Draco de tener que comer frente a ella todos los días, tal como estaba pasando en ese momento.

–Nos toca Pociones con los Gryffindor– estaba diciendo ella– me muero por ver cómo los hace papilla Snape, seguro tu llamaras la atención querido, siempre has sido muy bueno en pociones, me lo dijo tu madre. ¿Crees que Potter sea bueno? Yo creo que no, me han dicho, bueno, he escuchado que no es una eminencia… Aunque Transformaciones es bastante difícil, no me sorprendería que no fuera el mejor... Pero encantamientos no es tan difícil, aunque creo que no lo hace mal. ¿Te agrada Potter? Ya se que es un Gryffindor pero puede que sea agradable…

–No Pans,– le interrumpió bastante fastidiado– no me agrada en lo absoluto, te agradecería que dejaras de hablar de él de una vez.

–Vaya, Draco, querido, ¿te has peleado ya con él?

–Fue en el tren camino aquí –dijo Crabbe al ver que Malfoy no respondía– Potter no quiso darle la mano porque…

–¡Calla!– interrumpió el rubio antes de que toda la mesa lo escuchara– no digas eso

–¡Potter te rechazó! –le susurró Pansy gesticulando exageradamente para dar énfasis a sus palabras– ¿cómo fue eso posible?

– Hice algo tonto ¿vale?– le respondió de mala gana– igual él se lo pierde

–Por supuesto que si– concedió ella divertida– anímate, Snape lo humillará hoy y podrás reírte amargamente todo lo que quieras.

Draco se la quedó mirando pasmado, era la primera vez que ella se burlaba de él, ¡y descaradamente la muy arpía!. Terminó su desayuno murmurando pestes en contra de Potter y Pansy, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a su aula correspondiente.

–Al menos– se dijo mentalmente– Pansy tiene razón, Severus lo humillará todo lo que pueda y yo me reiré amargamente con gusto.

**0o0**

Harry pensó que era una suerte que Hagrid lo hubiera invitado a tomar el te, ya que la clase de pociones fue un asco. La noche anterior le había dolido la cicatriz después de que el extraño profesor de nariz ganchuda y pelo grasiento lo había mirado, entonces se dio cuenta de su expresión y pensó que quizá no le agradaba. Después de esa clase, le quedó claro que Snape lo detestaba.

Comenzó con la lista, se detuvo con su nombre y dijo algo sobre celebridad, Malfoy se reía; dio un discurso sobre lo hermoso de las pociones y cosas así, Malfoy sonreía; luego le pregunto algo, no supo responder, Malfoy reía; otra pregunta, nada, risa; una última, réplica, punto menos, risa…

Snape los puso a hacer una poción, le pareció que era bastante complicado pero hizo un esfuerzo. El profesor los criticaba a todos excepto a Malfoy, parecía que el rubio no podía cometer ningún error y su forma de elaborar pociones era perfecta; el chico sólo sonreía ante los halagos del docente, en algún momento sus miradas se encontraron y los ojos de Draco parecieron brillar maliciosamente. Poco después, Neville logro hacer que estallara su caldero y Snape decidió quitarle un punto más a Harry. Estuvo a punto de protestar pero Ron lo detuvo a tiempo. Una clase del asco.

Ron intentó animarlo diciéndole algo sobre sus hermanos, pero Harry sólo pensaba en la mala suerte de tener un profesor fan de tu enemigo que te detesta. Se reprendió por pensar en Malfoy como su enemigo, lo que debía hacer era dejarlo por la paz y olvidarse de él. Llegó la hora de ir a ver a Hagrid, supuso que eso lo animaría.

Hagrid los recibió amablemente -Ron había ido con él- y les ofreció pastel. Le contaron todo lo que les había pasado esa semana y escucharon como el gigante hablaba mal de Filch. Cuando Harry habló sobre Snape, Hagrid cambió de tema preguntándole a Ron sobre Charlie. Harry notó un recorte de periódico en la mesa, era sobre el asalto a Gringotts del que le había contado Ron en el tren, "la cámara había sido vaciada ese mismo día" "31 de Julio"

– ¡Ese robo fue el día de mi cumpleaños! –le dijo a Hagrid –pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí.

Hagrid volvió a cambiar de tema, lo cual le pereció bastante sospechoso. ¿Por qué? ¿Tenía que ver con ese día? ¿Lo que buscaban los ladrones era el paquetito que había sacado Hagrid? ¿Dónde estaría ahora? Se estuvo cuestionando durante el resto del día, además de pensar en por qué su amigo había evitado hablar de Snape, ¿sabía algo de él?.

**0o0**

No es que le gustara llamar la atención, y tampoco ser alabado, pero había disfrutado bastante la clase de pociones y el sufrimiento de Potter. Era consciente de que lo más probable era que sólo él y Granger supieran las respuestas de lo que el profesor preguntaba, y que Potter no pecaba al no saber; pero aún así disfrutó los dos puntos menos a Gryffindor. Él había aprendido pociones en casa, en parte porque su madre le enseñaba -con algunas intervenciones de su padre- y en parte por la gran cantidad de libros que Severus le había regalado cuando le dijeron que le gustaban las pociones, libros que él se apresuraba a devorar y practicar. Eran pociones sencillas, pero le habían ayudado a desarrollar una técnica propia de Snape.

Recordó una vez más el adorable puchero que había hecho Potter cuando le quitaron puntos por no decirle a Longbottom lo que debía hacer. Se preguntó por qué parecía que Severus le tenía ojeriza a Potter, ¿se lo diría si se lo preguntaba? Dejó que su mente divagara en posibles formas de hacer que expulsaran a Potter, los ronquidos de Crabbe y Goyle no ayudaban a concentrarse pero… ¿Cómo rayos lograba ese chico leer con tanto escándalo?

–¿Cómo lo haces? – preguntó a el chico de cabello negro que estaba cerca de él– para leer con tanto ruido

–Estoy acostumbrado,– respondió él– leo desde que aprendí a hacerlo. El ruido no me molesta

–Vaya– el no acostumbraba leer mucho– y yo no puedo ni pensar con ruido

–Soy Nott– se presentó él – se que lo sabes, pero mejor así

– Draco, mejor Malfoy

–Tu nombre no está mal a diferencia del mío –se quejó el otro

– El tuyo tampoco está mal, Theo ¿no?

– Vaya, si lo dices así no está mal. Todos insisten en llamarme Theodore, incluso mi madre

Ambos chicos pasaron gran parte de la noche charlando. A diferencia de Crabbe y Goyle, Theodore tenía una conversación interesante e inteligente. Charlaron sobre libros, pociones, hechizos y un poco de familias; sin embargo, al igual que él, Nott no parecía muy convencido de querer hablar sobre su familia. Al final, Draco se rindió al sueño y se despidió de quien seguramente, por la mañana, sería su nuevo amigo.

0o0o0o0o0

No me gustó tanto éste cap. Me la pasé pensando en la reseña que tenía que hacer de tarea. En fin, no lo se. ¿Qué opinan de un Wood? Quiero ponerlo con alguien pero no se quien…

Review?


End file.
